Forever Will Forever Be Ours
by alex-of-macedonia
Summary: An AU that I didn't mean to write, where maybe Pabbie's spell to heal Anna's head after being hit with Elsa's magic didn't clear away all of the bad, and some darker parts of Anna's mind were brought to surface. Content warnings: dark!anna, blood, character death.


**A/N: So I run a blog on tumblr called 'textsfromarendelle' - I take posts from the website textsfromlastnight and put them on screencaps from Frozen. Well, one of the posts I made last night had me think of an AU, and then this happened. If you want to find the image this was for, type in the url and then '/tagged/fic'.**

**Disclaimer: All characters within belong to Disney, and I claim no ownership over them.**

* * *

Anna didn't understand why her older sister would so suddenly just _abandon_ her. They had always been best friends, but all of a sudden Anna was shut out, without any kind of explanation.

For the first two weeks, every time Anna knocked on Elsa's door, she would receive the same, tired reply - "Go away, Anna" - and with a slight pout, she'd return to her own room, but then Elsa stopped even doing that much. Anna would stand at the bedroom door just around the corner from her own room for hours, rapping her knuckles against the wood in the special knock pattern they'd created, and then waiting for a response. Her attempts were only met with silence, and so she'd knock and wait, knock and wait, only leaving when she was forced to for lunch, again for dinner, and then finally for bedtime.

* * *

It had been two months, two whole entire months, without Elsa. Mama and Papa were tight-lipped whenever she asked why Elsa had been taken away from her, and while she was still innocent of what 'lying' meant, she knew they weren't telling her something.

One morning, Anna awoke to find a large purple box, tied shut with a pretty pink ribbon, sitting on the foot of her bed. She was old enough to know that it wasn't her birthday, and since there were still flowers blooming in the garden and birds singing outside her window, it couldn't be Father Christmas. Curiosity won out – quickly, of course - and she tugged on the ribbon and lifted the lid off.

Inside the box lay two dolls: one had red hair that was done into two pigtails, and the other had blonde hair that went down into one braid. She recognized these dolls, almost. She had had a set like them, but they had gone missing right around the time Elsa stopped playing with her. Anna eyed the new dolls, wishing she had her old ones back. Maybe her parents would know why she had these dolls now instead of the ones she liked.

Dragging the cloth princesses with her, Anna found her mother and father enjoying their breakfast in the dining hall. Queen Idun's eyes lit up when she saw her daughter walk in with her new toys.

"Good morning, Anna! You found your present, then? How do you like them, darling?"

Anna stood there, holding the dolls up before her, and looked back and forth between them and her parents. "I guess I like them, but I liked the ones Elsa and I had before better. Where did those dollies go?"

King Agdar grimaced. "I know you loved the old ones you and... that you used to play with, but they were lost, so I had the toymaker in the village make new ones for you." He couldn't tell Anna that both dolls had in fact _not _been lost, merely given to Elsa to aid in her loneliness away from her baby sister. "You'll see, dear, they're just the same as the last ones. Now, why don't we get Gerda to bring you some breakfast, and then you can run along and play with them?" He smiled, and Idun nodded in agreement.

The small girl's eyebrows drew together as she stared hard at the Elsa doll, clutched around its waist in her right hand. "Is this supposed to make me happy so I'll stop asking Elsa to come out and play? So I will stop asking you why she won't play with me?" The accuracy of her questions threw the king and queen off, but Idun quickly regained her composure.

"Of course not, sweetheart. Elsa just needs... a little more time, that's all."

"Time for what?"

When the adults did not immediately answer, Anna screamed, "_Time. For. WHAT?! Why won't Elsa play with me?_" She flung both dolls as far away from her as possible - about four feet - and collapsed in a heap, limbs flailing, crying that she just wanted Elsa to play with her, that she wanted her old dollies back.

Idun quickly rose from her seat and rushed over to scoop Anna into her lap. She allowed herself to be restrained from further flailing, opting instead to bury her face in her mother's bosom and sob. Smoothing Anna's hair, Idun's voice was low and calm. "Hush, my love, it's alright. Elsa is... well, she needs time because..." She trailed off, not knowing what to tell her younger child that wouldn't further set her off.

"Elsa is sad that your dolls were lost too, and she still needs time to get over her sadness," said Agdar. Idun looked up to find her husband crouched next to them, his hand rubbing Anna's exposed upper arm with short, gentle strokes. He shrugged, as if to tell Idun that he had no idea what else to tell her.

Anna sniffled and turned her head around to be able to look both adults in the face. "Elsa is sad, too?" They both nodded. "Then that means... she doesn't hate me?"

Agdar chuckled and wiped at Anna's tearstained cheeks with one finger. "No, she doesn't hate you. Elsa could _never_ hate you."

The princess rubbed the back of her hand across her nose to clear away some mucus that had run out of one nostril during her fit. She hopped out of Idun's lap, hugged each parent in turn, retrieved the new dolls, and raced back to her room. Anna knew how to help Elsa not be sad anymore.

* * *

Late that night, long after Anna was supposed to have been asleep, she dragged the purple box down the hallway and around the corner to Elsa's room. If she and Elsa shared these new dolls like they'd shared their old ones, then Elsa was sure to stop being sad. Anna would have her best friend again, and everything would be wonderful.

Since it was nighttime, and since this was a surprise, Anna didn't bother with her usual knock. She reached up and pulled down on the doorknob, and sure enough the door swung open. As quietly as possible, Anna dragged the present box to the foot of Elsa's bed. She wasn't big enough to hoist it up onto the bed itself like it had been on her bed when she'd woken that morning, but Elsa would surely notice a big present on the floor. Anna smiled, wishing she could be here when Elsa woke up, but that would give away the surprise.

She turned to leave, but something sitting along the wall behind the door caught her eye. Illuminated by moonlight were two little dolls, just like the ones inside the gift box Anna had just brought in. But no, not just like them. Those were the better ones.

Anna gasped, her eyes narrowing in a sudden surge of anger. Elsa wasn't sad they had been lost. Elsa had been keeping them from her. She had been keeping Anna's happiness away from her!

Elsa didn't deserve the happiness of those dolls anymore; Anna would make sure of that.

She clambered up the side of Elsa's bed and shook her sister. "Wake up, wake up, wake _up_!"

The older girl opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them with the back of one hand while trying to fend off her baby sister with the other hand. "Anna?" Her voice was thick with grogginess. "What- what are you doing?"

Anna pointed at the dolls on the floor. "You took my happiness away. You're going to give it back." Her voice was almost animalistic, and it frightened Elsa.

"What are you talking about, Anna? Why—" Elsa was cut off by Anna yanking her out of bed and out of the bedroom. She continued protesting being forced out of bed like this, but Anna wasn't listening in the slightest. Anna paused at Elsa's bedroom door to grab the original set of dolls, and held them under one arm as she continued dragging Elsa along, out of the bedroom and down the long hallways.

Something inside Anna told her to take Elsa to the place she last remembered being happy. Everything would be fixed if they went there.

The older girl was still demanding answers as they reached the top of the grand staircase leading down toward the ballroom. Anna took the first step down, but Elsa managed to yank her hand out of Anna's grip and planted her feet just before the top step. "_Anna!_ What is going on? What are you talking about, saying I took away your happiness?"

Anna screeched a wordless noise and turned around. She stomped back up the one step and began slapping and hitting her sister, landing blows on her arms, head, and chest. "You tried to keep it for yourself! You took away my happiness and kept it all for yourself! Now I'm going to take all of yours and never ever give it back!" Elsa put her arms up to try to defend herself, but Anna took the opportunity to grab one and tried leading her back down the stairs. The older girl had the advantage of leverage, being on the step above Anna, and pulled back, but at the same time Anna yanked down with all her might.

Almost in slow motion, Elsa lost her footing and Anna let go of her arm, watching her sister topple down the stairs end over end. Pleased that she finally got Elsa to go downstairs, Anna picked up the dolls she'd dropped in the struggle and made her way down herself.

Princess Elsa lay motionless on the rug beyond the stairs. Anna walked over to her, saw a red puddle flowed outward from her sister's head, and noticed that her eyes were open but seemed empty.

"There," she said with a small smile, "now you'll never get your happiness back."

* * *

Agdar woke to the sound of screaming, and upon realizing the queen wasn't in bed beside him, ran as fast as he could toward the source of the screams, but he was unready for what he found upon arriving.

Idun was sobbing loudly, knelt over a body that looked like Elsa, but the body was twisted in strange angles, ones no one could live through. His other daughter sat in the middle of the ballroom floor, just yards away from her mother and sister, playing with her dolls. She seemed completely oblivious to what was going on, singing a little song about building snowmen.

The king's first thought was that he needed to get Anna out of there, in case whoever was responsible for... In case they were still around. He rushed to her side, crouching down to stay her hands to get her attention. "Anna, baby, I need you to come with your mother. You might be in danger."

Anna looked her father in the eye, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh, we're not in danger, Papa. Elsa was a bad girl. She stole my happiness, she was greedy, but I took it back, and she can't ever get it back now." She looked back down at her dolls and started humming her song again.

Horrified, all Agdar could do was turn to look at his grief-stricken wife and their other, dead, daughter.


End file.
